Leah
by pack01
Summary: Leah is a guardian. Guardians jobs are to protect all worlds. But when her bloodlock Damian is killed Leah is left lonely and dying. When Dr Woods discovers Damian may be alive he sends her to a different world to search for him. She ends up in La Push.
1. Chapter 1

His arms were reaching out for me but I wasn't scared. It's not like he could touch me anyway. He was easily stopped by the metal bars of his cell, made of the same metal that wouldn't stand a chance against the fury that burned deep in my insides. "So possum what you in for," his voice was dry and crackly. "Robbing a jewellery store", I whispered in reply. I wished that was true but it was far from it. "A jewellery store! That's nothing. I got murder". His husky voice could barely be understood but he was right. A jewellery store was nothing. To me, no amount of jewels meant anything anymore. Nothing did. There's only one thing I wanted and he is dead. Damian is dead. My Damian. I can't feel anything anymore. I can't even cry. "What's wrong wiv you Possum?" The old man broke my train of thought. I guess spending my time staring at a wall feeling nothing didn't appeal to other people as a good way to pass the time as much as it did to me. I turned to face the back wall away from my irritating neighbour. The gray jail wall was a better sight than he was.

"She's in this one down here." A voice came from the end of the corridor. I turned around just in time to see the metal bars sliding open. What could they possibly want? "Well it's good to see you haven't shredded _this_ cell ," joked a familiar voice, "But I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me. I have a proposition for you."

"Really? What could you possibly want from me?" He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm then led me into a small room that was completely empty apart from a square table with chairs on either side. I slumped into my chair without saying a word. I was completely sick of Dr Woods confronting me with his stupid propositions. I had everything he wanted but he had nothing I wanted. "Why are you in jail Leah?" He leaned over the table trying to pressure an answer out of me.

"Do you want me to leave?" It didn't work.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I don't know, just hanging around."

"But you are strong, very strong why don't you just leave?"

"Where else will I go?"

"You've never thought about living like a normal person?" I had no reply to that. He already knew the answer and it was NO. I could never live like a normal person because I am just the opposite. I stared into his eyes sending a cold hard message. He recoiled slightly unable to look at me and said, "Well if you want to stay here until you die I obviously can't stop you but I have reason to believe you may be living longer than you think." He tried to look at my face, to see my reaction but my wide eyes were too intense for him to stand. "But I'm dying, I can feel myself getting weaker every second," I replied with obvious disbelief in my voice. "Damian is dead and you know that means I have to die." It's not possible for guardians to live without their bloodlock. Our entire bodies were connected, our minds were entwined and our DNA was linked, even though we lived in separate bodies. In a way we were the same person. Humans and other such creatures couldn't see or feel it. Only guardians could. "Leah do you know how long you've been here?" As a matter of fact I didn't. I had no idea. I hadn't bothered counting days. "Leah?"

"What? No, no idea!"

"It's been a year. A whole year and look at you. You look fine."

"A year..... A YEAR! But that's impossible." I didn't believe him but there was too much truth written on his face. Never has a guardian lost their bloodlock and lived a year. Three months was about it.

"Listen about that proposition. If you were going to die you would already be dead. Something is up. Maybe in some way Damian is still alive." My reaction was faster than I can even think. Before I knew it I was standing and my chair had been flung across the other side of the room. Memories of his death were clouding my vision. I had seen him die. In a way no one could ever come back from. "He is dead." I breathed the words. "I'm weak and I can't feel him. IF HE WAS ALIVE I WOULD BE ABLE TO FEEL HIM!!!!!" I kind of screamed the last words.

"But if there is a chance. To find him I mean, you would take it wouldn't you?" This was more of a statement than a question and it was right. I would take it. He took my silence as agreement. "So what do you think, I'll help you find Damian and you do a favour for me?"

"But how would you even know where to start?"

"You can't feel him. Well maybe you're just not close enough." As impossible as it was, I was kind of interested now. He was my bloodlock. I should always be able to feel him but then again I should be dead too. "While you have been in exile other guardians have felt a strange resistance against a particular world."

"What is it?"

"We don't know. But I was hoping you would check it out."

"Are you sure that would be allowed?"

"You're still a guardian. You are a protector of all worlds and as long as you are still alive you can still do your job. Go to this world Leah. The keeper of this world is living in a small town called Forks. She will tell you all you need to know. She can fit you in there, give you a past and a family. It will be just like you always lived there. Then you can start your search. None of the other guardians will know. What do you think? You'll just appear human to everyone but you can remain Leah Clearwater."

"I think ... maybe ... I say ... yes. I'll do it."

* * *

**After I did this my aunty showed a heap of writing tips so I will hopefully get better at writing the more chapters I do. Trust me I could have made this way better. If you don't like this TELL ME PLEASE, review and be honest. This is only my 1st fanfic. I also made my profile awesome so check it out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE PLEASE review I NEED reviews!!!!!**

Chapter 2

"Beautiful aren't they, "Dr Woods said as he guided me through the room threading his way around piles of Crosskeys, carelessly tossed together. Some reached up to my head.

"Do you know where the right one is?"

"Of course, of course," he replied, brushing off my concern with a casual wave of a hand. It seemed fairly last case scenario for the Doctor to personally sift through every crosskey in the room just to find one.

They were beautiful though. No. Mesmerizing was more the word. Clear, but every known colour seemed to bounce off each facet. To the untrained eye they looked like expensive diamonds but to someone like me they were easily recognised as simple transportation from world to world. Once you started staring at them, you couldn't look away. They seemed to draw you in.

"Here we are then," Dr Woods said resting on a pile of crosskeys larger than the others.

"Is it here?" I said, eagerly.

He gave a cheeky grin. "Oh yes, it's here. Now help me move this lot." With that he started pulling them away. Away? From what? They seemed to be leaning against something, a door. A single door not attached to any walls just randomly placed in the room. With a quick twist of the knob he opened it to reveal a large room inside.

"It's in here. Now go," he said with a little push.

I frowned, "I didn't realise we were in a hurry!"

"As a matter of fact we are. I've already told the keeper you're coming and she's waiting for you. Right now!" His expression pushed me in the room. It was entirely empty apart from one thing. A single crosskey lying in the middle of the floor. The Doctor picked it up and handed it to me.

I took it from him uncertainly. "Why is it so small?"

"It' small and powerful. The only one that can take you to where you want to go. You know, with the resistance and all. Oh and take this." He pulled a chain from his pocket. "Wear it around your neck." He clipped the crosskey into the end and handed it to me.

"Before I go, wasn't there something you wanted me to do? You know, you help me find Damian and I do you a favour."

"Oh um," he hesitated slightly, "don't worry about that for now."

As secretive Dr Woods was he was helping me, so I trusted him.

"Just go now. Go" He twisted my body around and pushed me eagerly back towards the door.

Well this it. Damian, if you are still alive, I'll find you. Where ever you are. I held the crosskey, still attached to the chain, closed my eyes and placed it in my mouth.

When I woke my head was dizzy. It took me a few minutes to regain my thoughts. I could feel someone in the room with me. Dr Woods, no it wasn't a human.

"Wow, you really got the wind knocked out of you." Someone pulled the door from out of my mouth. " Mmmmm huh," was all I could manage.

"Just drink this." Something had been forced down my throat. It felt thick and gluggy. I opened my eyes to see a young girl leaning over me. She was the keeper. I could tell by her strength and I could feel her presence, something Guardians could do.

"Well finally you come round." She smiled

"What happened? I don't remember ever entering a world like that."

"That's cause you used the tydrodome."

I sat up holding my head. "I used the what?"

She pointed to my new necklace or more specifically the crosskey attached to the end. It had my saliva all over it.

The keeper wiggled excitedly, "they gave it a name cause it's so different from the other ones. It's so great that you're here. I have to show you my world." She grabbed my arm and hurled me upwards. I was in a small room. It looked like a guest room with nothing much besides a neatly made bed and a tall yellow lamp.

Still slightly giddy she guided me into the kitchen where I sat at a bluish wooden table.

"Hi I'm Nace." Still Smiling she held out her hand.

I shook it uneasily raising an eyebrow, "Nace?"

"I wouldn't even bother." The keeper scowled obviously not appreciative of her name.

"I'm Le....

"Oh I know who you are. Dr Woods told me. He told me everything and I'm happy to help."

"Great." I wasn't too enthused. This girl was way too happy to be normal. I guess she was just grateful to see someone kind of like her.

" Nace is weird so the people here call me Jessica. Jessica Stanely."

"A-huh and how old are you?" I looked her up and down. She was young. Especially for a Keeper.

"Well, I used to live in Russia. I was like this 35 year old working in a corner store. I just wanted to see what it was like but it got boring. Plus I wanted to be close to where you are. I found you the perfect place. There's people here with the name Clearwater and they look kind of like you so you'll fit right in. It's just perfect, like it was meant to be. I go to school, here in Forks. It's a good thing too with Edward wanting to eat the new girl and all."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I had no idea what Nace or Jessica was going on about.

"Oh sorry I thought Dr Woods told you. There're vampires here in Forks. I mean actually living here. I know it sounds weird but I kinda followed them a little and they actually want to live and be like humans. It's different but I admire their....

"Wait wait wait, there's vampires here? Dr Woods didn't tell me. Actually he didn't tell me anything."

"That's OK. It's getting late so why don't you get some rest and I'll show you everything tomorrow." Nace walked away still muttering to herself, "Yay so exciting."

It's not OK. Why didn't Dr Woods tell me! I didn't expect him to say everything but he could've given me a slight warning about where I was going. Or the creatures in this world. There was one thing I was certain of though. I could feel Damian. It was extremely faint, but it was there. He had to be alive and he had to be close. Hopefully. But I was going to have to wait till tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as I hated admitting this, especially to myself, but I was kind of getting hopeful. Maybe even a little excited. So far I've just been learning about Forks and La Push so I can fit in and pretend I've lived here my whole life. What I'm clear about now is:

.... My mother and Father are Sue and Harry Clearwater.

....I have a younger brother named Seth.

....I'm dating some guy named Sam. Nace only did this because it fit better when she indented me into this world. (By indented me she means created a life for me here. That's what _she_ calls it anyway.)

....There are vampires in Forks.

....I'm going to be spending a lot of time with Jessica or whatever her names is and whether it's going to be fun or not... well... we'll just see about that.

There were still those things I wasn't sure about. Things like why I was still getting weaker and if Dr Woods really was keeping secrets from me. I haven't known him for very long. He has obviously been around Guardians nearly all his life and developed some unnatural skills. I can usually read people and most creatures very well but he knew how to hide things, like his feelings. He can control them. He was different. That was for sure. As for the vampires well they weren't anything too unusual for 'mythical' creatures, as they say.

Jessica was going to show me her school today. There wasn't much else I could do until she finished indenting me which would take a while. I would be invisible until then. I know it sounds weird but being the Keeper she can do pretty much whatever she likes. In her world only though. I suppose I'll just stand in the corner, be unseen and just observe.

"HURRY UP," Nace was waiting impatiently at the door. "Oh I almost forgot. You'll need this." When I'd reached the door she held out a small bottle with a thick silvery liquid sloshing around inside. It was silver tongue, only named that because of the colour. It was the same thing Jess used on me when I very first arrived here. A special medicine but it only worked on strong creatures like Keepers and Guardians. Though it helped, it was hard to take a lot of, which I would be doing to keep up my strength to its full. I took the bottle from her and drank it. It went down easily this time but the more I take it the harder it will get.

"Oh and you need this too." Jess said as she pulled a red ribbon from her pocket. "It's a rule here. Everyone visiting my world has to have one on them at all times. In case you find yourself in trouble and need help just find someone with a red ribbon, that is if you can't feel their presence."

When we arrived at school everything was exactly the way Nace had described it. Well almost everything. The nearby forests were scenic and the students were normal but not the vampires. There was something different about them. Something I couldn't put my finger on. I could read them fairly well. I could see their sad emotions flowing through their eyes but there was just this feeling. This weird feeling.

Jessica was off with her friends and had left me to wonder around. I decided to hang around near the vampires. Maybe then I could figure out what it was about them that was so different. From what I'd been told, I could match names to faces and knew that three of them had special powers. They were having a quiet conversation about a new girl at school.

"Her name is Isabella Swan" said Edward after reading Eric's thoughts.

"Oh" replied Rosalie, not too interested. They didn't say much. Actually they hardly said anything. They had to be the most boring vampires I'd ever seen. I decided to go and find Isabella just to see if their few words were worth it or not. Right before I turned around, Rosalie turned her head just the slightest to get a glimpse of what was behind her. She looked right where I was standing. Like she'd seen me. No way. She couldn't have, could she? She had no reaction, but why did she look in the first place? There was no one around me and _she couldn't see me_.

"What's the matter?" asked Emmet.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I smelt..... it's nothing, it was just the wind confusing scents." She replied. Edward eyed her suspiciously then began wondering towards class moments before the bell rang. They all followed after him. Rosalie looked over at me again then followed the others. No, she didn't see me. There's no way she could have seen me if the Keeper didn't want her to. She had to be right it was just the wind confusing scents.

The day went quickly in the end. I'd spent most of it thinking about Rosalie. Even though I know she can't have seen me. SHE DIDN'T SEE ME. I was in the car park when it happened, waiting for Jessica to finish chatting with friends. I saw the vampires heading towards their car. There was Rosalie. See seemed to look her normal self but I could tell she was masking her emotions or something. Just at the corners of her face there was a slight uncertainty. None of the other vampires could see it and for some reason Edward didn't hear it in her thoughts. She put her hand in her pocket and I caught a glimpse of something red. The same red that was on my ribbon. The one I was now wearing around my wrist, the same one Nace had told me all visitors of this world had to wear. Nace didn't tell me Rosalie was a visitor. I tried to walk after them but they were too quick. I broke out in a sprint. I just had to see if it was what I thought it was but they were in their car and it was too late. They were gone.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" called Jess. I turned and ran straight towards her.

"Is Rosalie a visitor here?"

Her face turned serious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is she here from another world? Is she staying here?"My words were coming out so fast they were almost a jumble.

"No. No she's not. Why would you think that?"  
"But she feels kind of different and she looked at me," the words were rushing out now, "I saw her, she looked at me."

"Leah, calm down. She can't have looked at you. I'm the keeper so I would know."

"But what if she knows where Damian is? WHAT IS SHE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?" Now I was screaming.

"Please, calm down." Nace said sternly. "She can't because I WOULD KNOW!!!!"

What is Rosalie and what does she know?

As much as I hated admitting this, especially to myself, but I was kind of getting hopeful. Maybe even a little excited. So far I've just been learning about Forks and La Push so I can fit in and pretend I've lived here my whole life. What I'm clear about now is:

.... My mother and Father are Sue and Harry Clearwater.

....I have a younger brother named Seth.

....I'm dating some guy named Sam. Nace only did this because it fit better when she indented me into this world. (By indented me she means created a life for me here. That's what she calls it anyway.)

....There are vampires in Forks.

....I'm going to be spending a lot of time with Jessica or whatever her names is and whether it's going to be fun or not... well... we'll just see about that.

There were still those things I wasn't sure about. Things like why I was still getting weaker and if Dr Woods really was keeping secrets from me. I haven't known him for very long. He has obviously been around Guardians nearly all his life and developed some unnatural skills. I can usually read people and most creatures very well but he knew how to hide things, like his feelings. He can control them. He was different. That was for sure. As for the vampires well they weren't anything too unusual for 'mythical' creatures, as they say.

Jessica was going to show me her school today. There wasn't much else I could do until she finished indenting me which would take a while. I would be invisible until then. I know it sounds weird but being the Keeper she can do pretty much whatever she likes. In her world only though. I suppose I'll just stand in the corner, be unseen and just observe.

"HURRY UP," Nace was waiting impatiently at the door. "Oh I almost forgot. You'll need this." When I'd reached the door she held out a small bottle with a thick silvery liquid sloshing around inside. It was silver tongue, only named that because of the colour. It was the same thing Jess used on me when I very first arrived here. A special medicine but it only worked on strong creatures like Keepers and Guardians. Though it helped, it was hard to take a lot of, which I would be doing to keep up my strength to its full. I took the bottle from her and drank it. It went down easily this time but the more I take it the harder it will get.

"Oh and you need this too." Jess said as she pulled a red ribbon from her pocket. "It's a rule here. Everyone visiting my world has to have one on them at all times. In case you find yourself in trouble and need help just find someone with a red ribbon, that is if you can't feel their presence."

When we arrived at school everything was exactly the way Nace had described it. Well almost everything. The nearby forests were scenic and the students were normal but not the vampires. There was something different about them. Something I couldn't put my finger on. I could read them fairly well. I could see their sad emotions flowing through their eyes but there was just this feeling. This weird feeling.

Jessica was off with her friends and had left me to wonder around. I decided to hang around near the vampires. Maybe then I could figure out what it was about them that was so different. From what I'd been told, I could match names to faces and knew that three of them had special powers. They were having a quiet conversation about a new girl at school.

"Her name is Isabella Swan" said Edward after reading Eric's thoughts.

"Oh" replied Rosalie, not too interested. They didn't say much. Actually they hardly said anything. They had to be the most boring vampires I'd ever seen. I decided to go and find Isabella just to see if their few words were worth it or not. Right before I turned around, Rosalie turned her head just the slightest to get a glimpse of what was behind her. She looked right where I was standing. Like she'd seen me. No way. She couldn't have, could she? She had no reaction, but why did she look in the first place? There was no one around me and she couldn't see me.

"What's the matter?" asked Emmet.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I smelt..... it's nothing, it was just the wind confusing scents." She replied. Edward eyed her suspiciously then began wondering towards class moments before the bell rang. They all followed after him. Rosalie looked over at me again then followed the others. No, she didn't see me. There's no way she could have seen me if the Keeper didn't want her to. She had to be right it was just the wind confusing scents.

The day went quickly in the end. I'd spent most of it thinking about Rosalie. Even though I know she can't have seen me. SHE DIDN'T SEE ME. I was in the car park when it happened, waiting for Jessica to finish chatting with friends. I saw the vampires heading towards their car. There was Rosalie. See seemed to look her normal self but I could tell she was masking her emotions or something. Just at the corners of her face there was a slight uncertainty. None of the other vampires could see it and for some reason Edward didn't hear it in her thoughts. She put her hand in her pocket and I caught a glimpse of something red. The same red that was on my ribbon. The one I was now wearing around my wrist, the same one Nace had told me all visitors of this world had to wear. Nace didn't tell me Rosalie was a visitor. I tried to walk after them but they were too quick. I broke out in a sprint. I just had to see if it was what I thought it was but they were in their car and it was too late. They were gone.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" called Jess. I turned and ran straight towards her.

"Is Rosalie a visitor here?"

Her face turned serious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is she here from another world? Is she staying here?"My words were coming out so fast they were almost a jumble.

"No. No she's not. Why would you think that?"  
"But she feels kind of different and she looked at me," the words were rushing out now, "I saw her, she looked at me."

"Leah, calm down. She can't have looked at you. I'm the keeper so I would know."

"But what if she knows where Damian is? WHAT IS SHE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?" Now I was screaming.

"Please, calm down." Nace said sternly. "She can't because I WOULD KNOW!!!!"

What is Rosalie and what does she know?


	4. Chapter 4

Haven't written any of my story for a while cause I'm lazy. Plus I think it's gay but anyway I'm going to finish writing the whole thing before I post anymore just in case you want to know!!! Don't know when that'll be either! ;)


End file.
